FraGmenTs
by Nightshade Fox
Summary: When Yellow wakes up in Lostlorn forest, she has no memories of her life apart from scattered fragments; a Pikachu, a Pokédex. But of course, she wakes up to find her saviour, handsome N, the boy with the past he won't tell. But when they realise they both have the power to communicate with Pokémon, maybe he'll have to. If you were looking for short/fluffy, wrong story! ;)


I awoke to a soft thump on my chest.  
"Oof!"

I looked down and my eyes locked with those of a black and red fox-like Pokémon. A name sprung to mind; Zorua.

"Ah, you're awake!" I looked back up to see a tall figure leaning over me. It was a man, maybe in his late teens, early twenties, tall and lean. Teal green fluffy hair framed a sharp, beautiful face. Soft green eyes looked at me. His aura gave a sense of calm and serenity. But I was still confused as to where I was.

I looked at my surroundings. Where was I? It was a forest, light and airy. Not Viridian Forest – wait – how did I know that? I couldn't – I couldn't remember anything. I let out a long sigh and went over things in my head. Sort things out one at a time. My name? Yellow. Where was I from? Canta? Kanto! What were my parents' names? … I didn't remember. My friends? I racked my brains. Flying thoughts bright colours – colours! Wasn't one called… Red? And he had a Pikachu! Didn't I have a Pikachu? Yes! I did! But where was she? Why couldn't I remember anything?

I sighed again. One thing at a time.

I sat up and looked back at the young man. "Excuse me but… Where am I, and what happened? Also, who are you?" I asked, seemingly calm.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is –" he hesitated "N. You're in Pinwheel forest. Um, I'm not sure what happened, or even how you got here; not many people know of this place. But, you have scratches on your arms and legs, they're deep; they bled, a lot, and you've been unconscious for the past 2 hours. I think you were attacked. Do you remember anything?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. How much did I really remember? I knew little about me, personally, yet I knew the names of Pokémon I didn't remember ever seeing in my life. I told him what I knew. N frowned. "Kanto? That's at least a day's flight away! How – how did you get here?" He sat down next to me, placing the Zorua in his lap. "Well… I did find a few things in the area while you were out. Uhm, do you – do you recognise anything?" He pushed over a straw hat, two feathers and a tatty red device; a Pokédex. I smiled, remembering. They were all mine. The Pokédex was from… From who? Again, I couldn't remember. Why?

Next, I reached for the hat and feathers. One was rainbow coloured, and one was a beautiful silver that shone blue when it caught the light. Hesitantly, I attached the feathers to the ribbon on the hat. Perfect.

"And –" he hesitated "I found something else," he reached behind him and retrieved something I couldn't quite see. And then he bought it into the light. I gasped. A mass of bloody yellow fur, red cheeks, closed eyes. "Chuchu!" I cried. I remembered my beautiful Pikachu, fighting so bravely against… against what?

"Is she…" I started, not wanting to finish the sentence, tears welling up.  
"No! It looks worse than it is; we just need to get her somewhere clean and safe," he replied.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Chuchu could tell me what happened when she was better. I looked up at N. "I still don't remember anything. I don't know if I will again. I'm sorry. Chuchu would've –" he stopped me with a motion of his hand.  
"It's not your fault. You can think it over on the way to the castle. Or – or what remains of it" he chuckled. Before I could say a word, he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a high, piercing whistle. Within seconds a shadow fell onto us. A majestic white dragon landed before us, radiating warmth. "Yellow, this is Reshiram. She's partly fire, so our flight should be comfortable. You ready?" Before I could answer, in a single swift movement he had gathered Chuchu in his arms, placed my hat atop my head, tossed the Pokédex into my hand (which I repeatedly threw into the air in an attempt to keep it in my hands) and hoisted himself onto the vast white dragon. Wow he was fast. He then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up behind him. Zorua clambered up onto Reshiram's head and made itself comfortable. Suddenly we were soaring above the clouds. Quickly feeling very unstable, I wrapped my arms around the closest thing to me, which happened to be N. He laughed "Scared of heights?" he asked  
I blushed. "Scared of falling,"  
He nodded "I used to be too you know,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but – I got over it."  
"How?" I asked  
"I just did okay?" He snapped. What had I said that had caused a change like that? His aura had flared up, it burned. I let go of him and held onto Reshiram instead. What had I done wrong?  
"I – I'm sorry. I just don't talk about it" he said. It was final. There was to be no more on the subject.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Reshiram spoke. I didn't know how, but I understood her. "What is her name?" She asked. Apparently the question was directed at N, but I answered it "Yellow." I said firmly. She growled in acknowledgement. N, however, spun around in shock. "You understand." He said, mouth agape, an expression of pure surprise plastered to his face.

"Yes," I replied "can't everyone?"  
"N-no!" he replied "I thought I was the only one!"  
I thought for a second  
"I think – wait, N where were you born?" I asked. It was another fragment, another memory, but wasn't much. But, it was something.

He took a moment to reply "I don't know. Nobody ever told me." He sighed.  
"Not even your mom?" I asked. It was the wrong thing to say. His mouth collapsed into a sharp line and he turned forward. I accepted it. Like the reason he was no longer afraid of heights. Maybe he would tell me when he was ready for me to know.


End file.
